Z is for Zoo
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: I said in my last Alphabet that I would continue 'Z' as a longer story... this is it! Chapter four and it isn't K for a referance which isn't really that bad, I just like to play safe!
1. Chapter One

**Hey everyone :) missed me? I missed my name, in case you're wondering why I changed it back! Anyway, I promised I would make 'Z' for my last Alphabet into a longer story... so this is me trying! I do however have a few GCSE module exams at the moment so its not going to be a new chapter every day! Also, for the sharp eyed among my old friends and readers, you will notice that this first chapter is simlpy exactly the same as 'Z' was- ENJOY!**

**Z is for Zoo, and this is Chapter One**

Lisbon was not looking forward to the day ahead of her. First, she had to spend about three hours talking complete nonsense with the woman next door, then she had to find Jane and take him out for an apologetic lunch (she had blamed him for something which wasn't his fault… he just wanted to make her feel bad) and then to end her day she had to find something to do with her five year old God daughter.

* * *

><p>"Well someone looks cheerful" Jane said with a smile, pulling back her chair and letting her sit down<p>

"So would you if you'd just spent three hours talking about cats, firemen and someone else's _eighteen _grandchildren" she sighed and picked up an menu

"No you don't" he took her menu from her and she gave him her death stare "I have ordered for you woman, and before you go crazy on me- I did so because I know this place very well and you are far too stressed to make any rational decisions at the moment" **(Just remembered, I got this idea from the film 'In her shoes' about him ordering for her :P) **

"Including what I want for lunch?" She smirked

"yes, including what you want for lunch" He leaned back in his chair "Now, tell me the rest of your problems my dear"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lisbon was truly relaxed. An hour later and she was truly full. Two hours later and she was on her way to the zoo with her God daughter and a certain Patrick Jane. It had been his idea, since apparently everyone likes going to the zoo and it gives you lots of conversations starters.<p>

He had thought that Lisbon didn't have an easy relationship with Melissa, her God daughter- but this was clearly disproven from the moment Melissa galloped down the stairs into Lisbon's arms with screams of "AUNT REECE IS HERE!" Lisbon had picked her up, swung her round and given her a massive hug- he realised he had never actually seen her with kids before, and he had to admit that he liked it.

So, they ended up at the zoo. Melissa in the middle holding both Lisbon and 'Uncle Patrick's hands.

"Tigers first!"

"Lissa, come on now sweetie" Lisbon raised an eyebrow

"_Sorry" _the small girl dragged out "Can we see the tigers first _pleeeease_?" she asked

Lisbon looked over at Jane who answered for her "Of course we can"

Jane hadn't had so much fun in years. They had been just about everywhere and were now sat in the small café, eating ice cream

"What was your favourite animal then Lissa?" Jane asked

"TIGER!" she cried, doing her best impression

"Honey you had me convinced you were a tiger" Lisbon smiled at the little girl "apart from the ice cream that is covering your face, come here" Lissa turned to face her and Lisbon wiped the food from around her mouth like any mother would do. Jane was beside him with the new feelings he had for this woman

"What's your favourite Uncle Patrick?" Lissa asked, turning round in her seat

"My favourite what?" he asked with a grin

"_Animal, silly!" _She shook her head in annoyance

"Ah, definitely the panther" Lisbon chocked on her drink. "You ok Reece?" He asked

She smiled, covering the way her knees went week when he called her by her nick-name "Fine, thanks" he raised an eyebrow,

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh" she tucked a hair behind her ear "Sweetie, finish up and then we can get home and watch a DVD with some popcorn OK?"

"Only if uncle Patrick comes" she demanded. Lisbon looked at her consultant who nodded with a huge grin

She sighed "Of course he can"

They all got up and walked back to the car, Lissa running ahead. Jane glanced sideways at Lisbon,

"Are you certain you're alright Reece?" she gasped and he hid his grin of understanding

"yep, fine"

"Well I don't know. I think we should finish this conversation later" he smiled innocently as they reached the car.

There was no doubt about it, he was falling for Teresa Lisbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep sso, next will be that evening with the DVD and popcorn :P when I get the time to write it : SOON I HOPE :D **

**Let me know what you think! Especially if you are new to the Alphabets of Fluff (if you are...read them please!) Reviews help me sleep well :P **

**Love you all, xxmentalistxxspooksxx (one again)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Truthfully, I don't really have the right since this took so long!**

**Ok so yes you have permission to shout at me, throw things at me and scream in my direction! I am truly sorry this didn't come up sooner :/ **

**P.S this is dedicated to mstormw, who you should all be thankful to because if she hadn't threatened to take Castle away from me then this would have taken even longer to get done! Girl, you're a star :D **

**So, this fic will have about four-ish chapters, maybe even more! Enjoy **

**Z is for Zoo, and this tragically late thing is Chapter Two**

Lisbon moaned in frustration as Jane ran after Melissa and scooped her up, swinging her around by the car. _Why did he have to be so good with her? _She had tried so hard to conceal and keep her feelings buried deep, deep down. And now they were all surfacing, and Jane seemed to know.

"UNCLE PATRICK! PUT ME DOWN!" Melissa squealed, obviously not meaning a single syllable she muttered. Or rather yelled

"NEVER!" And he swung her upside-down over his shoulder

Lisbon reached them and pulled out her car keys from her pocket, a smile threatening to show

"Err Recce?" Jane looked at her with false concern covering his features "Sorry but, well…" he sighed dramatically, ignoring the playful shrieks from the child over his shoulder "I think, I think I lost Lissa"

Lisbon's smile broke free and she held back her laugh "Jane? How could you? I'm in charge of her" she played along

"I know but…"

"AUNTY REECE! I'M HERE"

"Lissa?" Jane spun around, causing the child to laugh even more "Huh, that's strange" he spun back round "I was certain I heard her" he told Lisbon

"Well, look again then!" She replied as they exchanged grins "It's your fault she's gone"

"But I just can't see her anywhere!" Jane turned back and started towards the car "Maybe we should just leave without her?"

"YOU KNOW WHERE I AM" came the laughing reply. Lisbon could no longer hold back her laughter and walked round her consultant to lift the girl off his shoulder

"There you are honey!" Melissa wrapped her arms around Lisbon's neck and her legs around her waist

"You knew I was there!" and she snuggled into her neck

"Possibly" their laughter was the sweetest sound Jane had heard in a very, very long time. And so he joined in. Lisbon managed to control her giggles after a while "Right, let's get home and watch that film" she handed the child over who regained her cuddling position but around Jane instead, and unlocked her car.

* * *

><p>They reached Lisbon's house and she reversed up on to the drive. Jane undid his seatbelt and reached for the car door before pausing; neither Lisbon nor Melissa had undone their seatbelts. Instead, Lisbon had turned round and was facing her with determination in her eyes- both had their hands on their seatbelts. Jane should have guessed what was coming<p>

"Three," Lisbon started in a low voice "two, one," she paused and Melissa looked like she was close to exploding with excitement "GO!" she cried and they both undid their seatbelts, opened the car doors and raced to the front door- Melissa managing to slam into the door before Lisbon got there

"YEAH I WIN AGAIN!" she beamed happily

"Only because I was further away from the door" Lisbon whined, unlocking the door so the small girl could run inside

"And I have a feeling you let her" Jane whispered in her ear causing her to jump

"Sorry Jane, I should have warned you"

"Nonsense, the surprise made it even better" they went into the house and he shut the door behind him

"Yeah it's kind of a tradition" she explained, trying unsuccessfully to avoid his intense stare

"So I saw" he whispered, closer than she had realised "It's sweet Reece" her knees buckled at the way he said her name

"uh-huh" she murmured

"Aunty Reece?" Melissa's joyful voice cut Jane's plans in half "Have you got any popcorn for tonight?"

Lisbon turned and crouched down to her level "Lissa, do you really think that I- your amazing aunty Reece has no popcorn in her house?"

Lissa cheered gleefully "YAY!" she danced round Lisbon and Jane "can we have some with the film?" Lisbon raised an eyebrow and Lissa smiled sheepishly "I mean, can we have some with the film _please_?"

"Only if you complete the following mission" Lisbon started, hoisting the girl onto her hips "First, you must be bathed and ready for bed in no more than half an hour." Lissa nodded, totally serious "Second, popcorn must be made to only the highest Lisbon standard- we have a guest after all" Jane just smiled "And last but in no way least, a film must be chosen within a five minute time period with no help from _anyone_!" She put her down on the bottom stair, "Ready soldier?"

"SIR YES SIR" Melissa saluted to add to the drama

"Then your mission starts… NOW!" and the five-year old raced up the stair as fast as her little legs would carry her.

Jane laughed behind her "Now that was good" She turned around and matched his grin- the one that actually reached his eyes

"Thanks, I think"

"It _is_ a compliment- there aren't many people who can make getting out of a car and going to bed such an adventure" he smiled warmly down at her and she sighed, turning back to the stairway

"She deserves it"

"Reece?" he came closer, breathing in her scent

"Her father left the day he found out Ruth- her mother- was pregnant. Ruth has a new boyfriend, but he isn't much of a father. Ruth is a good friend of mine, but who she is now isn't who she used to be. And not who Lissa needs her to be. That's why I try to take her as much as possible, she needs some decent childhood memories. And hey, I speak from experience" she sniffed, holding back tears she hadn't realised were there

"I'm sorry Reece" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair "But I promise this day, will be a top ten memory"

She sighed "I hope so" and the sound of footsteps pulled her away from Jane's embrace

"DONE!" Melissa announced, charging down the stairs "only two parts left" and with that she continued the sprint into the kitchen.

Lisbon smiled up at Jane, " I know so"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, totally OOC at the end… but that is what fanfiction is for right? So I can express my hopes to all you poor people out there who read them! :P speaking of which, if you are reading this… could I have a review please? I know it took a while to get done but I will be better in the future I promise! Next chapter, the film? Who knows- I don't! <strong>

**Love you all, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey ya'll :) I am trying my hardest to get these chapters done and up sooner and quicker every time! So here is the next… thanks to you all who have reviewed etc. Especially to my wonderful friend who approves of this fic and of little Melissa too ;) **

**Disclaimer: see this face? It's a face of annoyance, anger and hatred. Who am I looking at? YOU, MR. BRUNO HELLER! Yes you… stop arguing with me man!**

**Z is for Zoo, and let me introduce to you all… Chapter Three**

"EXCUSE ME!" Melissa continued charging round the house trying to finish her 'mission' in the time given to her. Jane chuckled as she barged past him, nearly the cup of tea he was holding

"I think you should write a book." He announced across the kitchen to Lisbon who was stirring some pasta and sauce on the hob for them all

"Oh yeah? On what?" she scoffed

"How to get your child to do the boring things without getting bored"

"Sounds interesting" she turned and smiled at him "But would it sell?"

"It would not only sell my dear but be a world-wide best seller overnight." She raised an eyebrow "Trust me" he finished, standing next to her

"I trust you Jane, but _that _is an outright lie" He joined her laughter as Melissa came flying into view

"POPCORN!" she yelled, skidding to a halt next to the microwave. Lisbon reached into the cupboard above her and got out some popcorn for the excitable child, whilst somehow managing to stir the saucepans.

"Alright madam, manners count" She reminded her

"Sorry, thanks aunty Reece" Melissa took the bags and set to work

Jane watched in amazement at how Lisbon seemed so used to dealing with family life. Funny how the woman most people were afraid of at work was actually an extreme softy at heart. He jumped as he felt something brush past his leg; he looked down and laughed at himself. Lisbon turned to face him, Melissa carried on- oblivious to the world carrying on around her current mission.

"What?" She asked, unable to hold back a grin

"I didn't know you had a cat" he bent down and picked up the furry creature that was winding its way around his legs.

"I don't" she stated, and laughed at the puzzled look that formed on his face "What I mean is, she actually belongs to the lady next door."

He smiled, "so why is she enjoying your company then?"

"_Our _company, Patrick." She corrected much to his amusement "And it's only because she gets spoiled more here- especially when Lissa is here."

"So, err… what's he called?"

"Winston" and they both laughed "Strange, I know-but I wasn't the one who named him"

"Alrighty then" he winked at Lisbon before turning to the cat "Hey there Winston" he greeted, before the cat turned against him and tried to savagely scratch at his face

"Whoa, steady there sir. Don't ruin his face" Lisbon took the cat off him and went to the door before stopping, realising what she had just said. She turned to see Jane looking exceedingly smug

"My face? You don't want it ruined hey Reece?" He grinned his incredible smile and expected her to blush and start stammering. But no way was Teresa Lisbon going to succumb to embarrassment for the thousandth time that day. Instead she lifted her chin and he caught the mischievous glint in her eye

"Me? I couldn't care less what happens to your face. However, I know you would be seriously hurt mentally if something were to happen that would change your face in anyway. Poor Winston didn't know- he was only trying to be friendly" and with that settled, she let the cat outside. No matter what she had _said, _she didn't really want anything happening to that gorgeous face.

Just then Melissa came and grabbed Jane's hand, pulling him in the direction of the living room,

"I've chosen it!" She exclaimed, and picked up the DVD case that had been lying on the coffee table

Jane examined it and chuckled "Beauty and the beast?" he threw over his shoulder to Lisbon "A favourite?"

She smacked him round the head "I have a five year old who practically lives here, it's only natural I would own such a film." And with that she placed the DVD into the player and went to sit down on the other side of Melissa.

However Patrick Jane was having none of it and he picked up the girl and scooted over to make room for Lisbon on the other side of him. "Me and my girls" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She realised he had noticed and elbowed him to put him firmly back in his place.

"Just watch" she ordered and he chuckled settling down to watch. Melissa leant her head on his stomach and stroked her hair

"See that horse Lissa?" he interrupted, she nodded "I used to ride horses like that"

"Seriously?" she shot bolt upright, her eyes wide as saucers

"Uh-huh." He smiled proudly "When I was in the circus"

"You were in the circus?"

"Lissa, calm down honey and watch the film" Lisbon winked at the girl who beamed back.

The rest of the film was spent in comfortable silence, Jane's arm draped around Lisbon's shoulder and Melissa resting on him. When it came to an end Lisbon rose from her seat, turned off the film and smiled softly at the sight in front of her. Melissa had fallen asleep with her thumb in her mouth and Jane was asleep too- a rare peaceful look claiming his features. She was about to lift the small girl from his grasp when the childish side of her took over. Lisbon picked up her camera and took a picture of them, softly chuckling to herself as she did.

Jane stirred slightly as she picked up Melissa, "Go back to sleep Patrick" she whispered, brushing back his curls off his face and planting a soft quick kiss on his forehead, and he curled into the corner of the couch.

Lisbon turned to the door and went to put the sleeping child to bed.

Jane opened his eyes. Like he could sleep whilst Teresa Lisbon was being like this. She had better be quick, he couldn't wait much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is that. For now :P and yes the cat was irrelevant and annoying- I GOT SOOOOO STUCK WRITING THIS STUPID THING! AND WHATS MORE… I HATED THAT ENDING :( GRRRRRR<strong>

**So, if there is anything you lovely lot want to happen- please tell me! And please review :) thanks x**


	4. Chapter Four

**Ok, so I said I would finish this and then make a start on the next Alphabet… I lied. This chapter may not be up to much, but I shall try and do it justice (unfortunately I think my fluffiness was almost used up yesterday writing 'A'!) hope this is to your satisfaction :P **

**Z is for Zoo… Reader this is Chapter Four, Chapter Four; Reader **

Jane stayed in his position, curled up on the couch with his eyes shut, as he heard Lisbon coming back down the stairs. He stayed in that position whilst she moved around him, tiding up all of the mess they had made. Eventually she sat down lightly on the opposite end of the couch and turned the channel over to some kind of house programme.

"Never had you down as an interior design lover" Jane mumbled against the fabric. He heard her chuckle and decided he should sit up and face her properly

"Never had you down as someone who takes to napping on other people's couches" she retorted and he couldn't help but grin.

"Well, we all do strange things sometimes my dear" he replied, not focussing on the way her pupils dilated at the term of endearment "Is Lissa asleep?"

The reply Lisbon had formed in her head was something along the lines of; _yes, she fell asleep very easily once I had read her a story or two. _However, what actually came out was; "What are you planning on doing then?"

Jane raised his eyebrow and swallowed his laughter as Lisbon realised the implications of her sentence and got up to get something important from the kitchen "No you don't" he reprimanded and got up to follow her "You are so not running away from that!"

She poured some wine into a glass, drank it and poured two more; giving one to Jane. "You know I didn't mean to say that, right?" She asked, worry crowning her face

"I know, I know" He murmured wondering what she would throw at him if he were to just grab her, kiss her and make violent love to her on the kitchen floor. "But _you _know that I do so love to make fun of you"

She grinned in spite of herself "Yeah you do" Lisbon rolled her eyes and wondered why he was talking to her, not kissing her.

"Quits?"

"I guess. If you totally forget I ever said that." She demanded.

"Forget what?" He winked and she laughed

"Thanks" Lisbon started in the direction of the lounge when his voice stopped her

"Reece?" He questioned, softly "Um, I…er… really enjoyed today" He finished lamely

"You did?" She smiled, placing her glass on the side

"Yeah, um," he took a deep breath "Could I possibly stay here with you tonight?" he asked in a rush. So fast, Lisbon wasn't sure she had heard properly- did her gorgeous consultant actually want to spend the night with her?

"Sure Jane, although Lissa has taken the spare room"

Jane noticed the way she had reverted back to his surname "Thanks Reece, I don't mind the couch" he assured her, hoping desperately that by the end of the evening she wouldn't be so against him sharing her bed.

An hour later and both were half asleep, cuddled up on the couch (although how they got there, Lisbon still wasn't sure)

"Reece?" Jane's voice blew her hair softly

"Yeah?" she answered sleepily, fiddling with one of the buttons on his shirt

"Can I kiss you please?"

Teresa Lisbon was sleepy no longer "What?" She sat up, away from him

"I think you heard me"

"Yeah I did. Why? I mean, why now?"

"because I have spent the entire day with the woman I have been in love with for a year, three months, eight days, twenty three hours and roughly fifty minutes" Jane ignored the surprise on her face "I wanted to be with you today to find out if I really did love you, to see if you could be completely yourself and completely comfortable around me" he held up a hand to silence her "And I was a hundred per cent correct. I do love you Teresa Lisbon, now and forever more."

She swallowed and blinked, "Yes" she whispered.

"What?"

"Yes you can kiss me"

Jane wound his arm around her waist and pulled her to him slowly until their noses were just touching. He kissed her so gently and lovingly at first, and she kissed him back; loving the taste of Patrick Jane, and how well they fitted together. Jane responded to her kisses with more and more passion, proving his love for her. He ran his tongue along her lips, but she pulled back and placed a hand on his chest, breathing heavily

"What?" he asked with ragged breaths

"Jane, I know where this is going to end up" she smiled shyly

"I can go if you want" Jane offered, detangling his fingers from her hair

"no." she stopped him "you just have to know" Lisbon stroked his cheek gently and looked into his eyes "I love you"

The colour blue that filled his eyes was one unknown to man, so bright and clear it almost brought her to tears. She settled for laughter instead

"Good to know, miss Lisbon" he kissed her cheek, "Because," her nose, "I love," and the corner of her mouth before pulling back slightly "You too" before kissing her with all the love and passion he had before.

* * *

><p><strong>Enough fluff? Please let me know, I think there is only one more chapter left to squeeze out of this poor story :P and if you have time and you havent already, please do read the Alphabets of Fluff :) <strong>

**ta, xxxx**


End file.
